jadeguardefandomcom-20200213-history
Myth
Myth was one of the first members of Jadeguarde. She was created by the Audience about 12.1 billion years before The Crossover, and was placed in Plane ℵ256. Like the other members of Jadeguarde, she was a Yz. Being a Yz, she has several forms, but mostly appears as a human, a Zernun, or an Amnian skunk. Characteristics Myth's true form was a sentient gas cloud with about the same volume as an average human being. Throughout her history in Plane ℵ256, she took on several forms. Ualaran Myth took on the form of a Ualaran during her time with Apeirogon Shard Grask Zaul. Zernun Myth took on the form of a Zernun on multiple occasions. Her Zernun form had bright green eyes, brown hair, and fair skin. Her first chronological appearance as a Zernun was during the Zernun Dark Ages, when she assisted Valgard Meldunsson in Silvertide under the name Svala Gætirdottir. However, she had traveled back in time from the 51st century to be there. Present-day Myth was still on Ualara, and would not arrive on Earth until 1300 years later. Upon arriving on Earth, Myth took the name Heather McCormick, and assisted many Apeirogon Shards until the Waqrahti Invasion. During the attack on Xarilia, Myth was trapped on a space station orbiting the planet, and remained there for approximately 9000 years. However, during this time 53rd century Myth traveled back in time, arriving about 1800 years after the Waqrahti disappeared. She took on the name Heather Sarberos, and assisted Shards Luna and Seth Triszorwyn in Wintercliff. She again used the name Heather McCormick during her time with Mitchell Watson. Soon after the formation of The Second Great Zernun Empire, Myth left for Plane ℵ019. Present-day Myth soon arrived, having freed herself from the space station on Xarilia. She took on the name Bonnie Myers until the Second Waqrahti Invasion. Human Myth's human form was very similar to her Zernun form, although her eyes were a slightly different shade of green. Appearances * Shard of Reawakening (First appearance) * Shards of the Apeirogon – "The Planet Eater" * Shards of the Apeirogon – "Xarilia Falls" * Shards of the Apeirogon – "Frenemies" * Shards of the Apeirogon – "Myth Captured" * Shards of the Apeirogon – "Eliza's Demons" (Mentioned only) * Shards of the Apeirogon – "Mechanical Angel" (Mentioned only) * Shards of the Apeirogon – "Banished" * Shards of the Apeirogon – "The Ketis Virus" * Chords * Permafrost War * Energy Crisis – "The Xikilp Mission" * Energy Crisis – "Old Enemies" * She Lives * He Lives * The Muddy Miss * Untitled Muddy Miss Sequel * Untitled 1990s Jadeguarde Story * Dragons of Ganymede * Silvertide * The Second Great Zernun Empire * The Walls (Mentioned only) * Null Pointer Exception (Mentioned only) * Thought Crime (Mentioned only) * Last of the Ghelak (Mentioned only) * End of History (Mentioned only) * The Crossover * Ember * Jadeguarde: Bloodstar - "Power Down" * Jadeguarde: Bloodstar - "The Castle" * Jadeguarde: Bloodstar - "Bloodbreaker City" * Jadeguarde: Bloodstar - "Paralake Uprising" * Jadeguarde: Bloodstar - "Botched Execution" * Jadeguarde: Bloodstar - "Car Chase" * Jadeguarde: Bloodstar - "Arctic Base Attack" * Jadeguarde: Bloodstar - "The Island" * Jadeguarde: Bloodstar - "Vault" Category:Yz Category:Jadeguarde Members Category:UN Jadeguarde Members Category:Characters